kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Mizura 4
*Members * *987 posts Posted Today, 08:41 AM Ever since that day, Ian and Tak's home became peaceful again. When Tak wore his earrings, he laughed and played with Kasak like a normal father. Everything was fine except his way of playing seemed fairly radical, though Kasak did not seem particularly scared nor avoided such a father. Ian was relieved. (Uh... *looks back on blog to see if she's missed a chapter* *nope* *don't ask me why everything suddenly seems okay D: *) "Mother." Hearing the low voice, Ian put down the shawl she was knitting. Kasak now looked 16 to 17, and had loosely curly hair tied up roughly. He wasn't as big as his father yet, but his four horns were much bigger than his. "I want to take part in the fighting tournament." It was the Autumn of D951. The finite - by Currygom Chapter 28 - Unchanging Tak asked if he was going to participate in that state. Ian asked if there was a problem, and Tak said that he'd have to control his own anger: the tournament was about fighting, and the opponents would try to unnerve him with provocations. But, the condition of the tournament was to not kill one's opponents, since recovery magic was useless if the opponent was dead. Ian protested that Kasak could adjust, but Tak shook his head. Kasak was better than Tak without his earrings, but if there was an accident then Kasak's image would only become worse. So, Ian proposed to Tak to lend the earrings to Kasak. Both Tak and Kasak looked at her, startled, at the same time. Tak started to say that she was talking nonsense, and that if he didn't have the earrings... but Ian reassured him that she'd be fine. Tak continued that the tournament lasted a month, but Ian said that she'll stay by his side for that month. She then laughed and sat on his knees, and Tak reflexively put his arms around her waist. Even though both looked 50 years-old, they didn't feel awkward. A few decades ago, after seeking advice from a friend -Visnu-, he finally dumped Kasak with Kalavinka, but that wasn't the answer (not sure about this part). Eventually Tak took off his earrings, making Kasak swear that he'd return them after the tournament. Kasak agreed and was about to leave the house when Ian stopped him. She asked him if he could put on the earrings here, since she wanted to see her son smiling. Kasak agreed, and immediately his horns and sharp arms disappeared, and his long hair shortened, causing the band to drop to the floor. Kasak kept his eyes closed briefly as he transformed, then smiled brightly towards his mother. "Ah..." Ian, thrilled and proud, began to cry, then approached the embarrassed Kasak and hugged him, causing Tak to glare at his son. Not wanting to annoy his father when he was without his earrings, Kasak eventually pulled back and wished both his parents goodbye. As he left Ian wanted to see him off, but Tak hugged her and prevented her from leaving. -- One month went by faster than expected. Now that Ian was older, Tak didn't show such radical expressions of affection, and she passed her time on hobbies such as reading books, taking care of flowers, or looking at the stars. She asked Tak if he wanted to eat lunch, only to find him sleeping in the chair by the window. While he had taken on a similar age appearance as Ian, it involved at most a few wrinkles and some grey hairs. The aging of Nastikas looked quite different from humans, as it did not involve the body collapsing, skin problems or age-related diseases. Ian saw her own reflection in the mirror. People say she's aged quite well, but she couldn't help but feel differently seeing Tak. Moreover, Tak could return to his youthful appearance at any time. She called him again and he woke up, looking at her with his usual indifferent expression. She had never seen him smile without his earrings, and she never had the courage to ask him to. Anyway, he'd show happy or sad expressions once he put on the earrings. Eventually she just smiled and called him to lunch again. -- Kasak returned one afternoon a week after the end of the tournament. He was fearful of his father's reaction since he did not come back immediately after the tournament. Fortunately his mother noticed him first. She had just returned from the city with a shopping cart filled with milk for Tak and vegetables. Kasak greeted her, and she asked if was looking for his father. He said that he brought back the earrings later than promised, but Ian said that it didn't cause any inconvenience, right Tak? Kasak was startled to see Tak and greeted him. Ian told Tak that she got milk. Tak started to mention the earrings, but Ian said that Kasak must have had his reasons for being late. She asked Kasak to return the earrings. Kasak agreed, but hesitated. Finally, he apologized and asked if he could keep the earrings a bit longer. Suddenly Tak was holding Kasak by the collar and threatening him, only to be reminded of his promise by a teary Ian. Tak let go and hugged his wife, and asked for the reason. Kasak answered in a low voice that well... he's got a girlfriend. Tak's expression didn't change, but Ian looked at Kasak in astonishment. Kasak continued that it was the first time he felt such emotions in his life, and she was so lively that he felt like dying, but he was afraid to ruin that love by taking off the earrings. Tak retorted that if his love would be so easily ruined, he shouldn't start in the first place. In his opinion, if he needed the earrings to love, it wasn't real love. Kasak protested. Even if the love was because of the earrings, he didn't want to lose her. Kasak rarely retorted to Tak without his earrings. Tak still insisted that if he thought he'd lose those feelings without the earrings, then it couldn't be love, since it'd be something that'd just go away. However, Ian defended Kasak, saying that one wouldn't fall in love just by putting the earrings on. He knew that best, right? She said that it was the same with Kasak, and that rather than him changing his mind, he was afraid that the woman would change her mind instead. Kasak looked up in surprise. Although he hadn't properly described his situation yet, his mother was completely spot on. Tak was also surprised since he never thought of it that way. Ian continued. She first met Tak while he was without the earrings, while the woman met Kasak first when he had the earrings on. It was a big difference. She could hate Kasak without the earrings. This was hard to deny. Neither Tak nor Kasak had very likable personalities without the earrings. Their sociability was near zero, and they risked breaking limbs when they were angry. What woman would like such a person? If she were unlucky, she could even get killed by her husband's breath. In fact, most would flee such a man rather than marry him. Ian continued that she was fine, however. She met Tak first without the earrings, and had been living without problems with Tak for decades. So, please hand the earrings to Kasak. He asked her to confirm if she'd be fine if he was without the earrings, and she insisted that she wouldn't change her mind. Instead of answering Kasak, Tak went inside the home. Kasak smiled widely at Ian, who congratulated him. Kasak looked down and couldn't say anything. His mother would always solve his problems no matter how difficult he was. Until he put on the earrings, he never felt gratitude towards her. Looking back, she was an endlessly devoted mother and gave him 80 years of her life, yet he never showed proper filial piety and only made things difficult for her. She asked him to tell her about his girlfriend. Kasak hesitated, then answered that she was his patron to enter Kalibloom. Her name was Meiwen Hael. She had magic qualifications but was more of a fighter, though she was eliminated in the first round of 64 in the fighting tournament. Her close relatives in Eloth represent the creation brand Sabitri. Ian asked her age, and Kasak said 23. Ian was startled to learn that she was a pureblood, and she did not like the fact that the woman would age 4 times faster than Kasak. In 50 years they'd look like a grandmother and her grandson, and if he had a daughter they'd end up looking like a couple. However, Kasak said that the woman was fine with becoming older before him. Ian didn't say, that it didn't mean it would be fine for him. Still, she smiled and asked about her personality, appearance and height. He answered that she had a ridiculous and cheerful, but charming personality, and was a span shorter than Ian. Ian was 167 cm, so that meant that she was no taller than 150 cm. That was short enough by Willarv standards that one could think there was something wrong with her body. He continued that her eyes were dark red, almost black. She had dark red hair, cut very short and jagged, a bit like a boy's. Ian said that she didn't like that style. Tak said that when he was looking for a patron, he deliberately tried to look for a man to not burden a woman, but he mistook her for a guy and only found out later... (lol) Ian laughed at that cute love story. She asked him if she had a prettier face than her. Kasak scratched his head. His mother was already in her 50s in appearance, after all, but she was still adorable, he said. -- Ian was on the bed with a book in front of her. She smiled and looked at the window. She was happy to have that conversation with Kasak, and concluded that Kasak needed the earrings more. She thought for a moment how the future would be like without the earrings, but soon fell asleep. To be continued. ----- Aww. And yet, despite all this, Kasak told Agwen that he stopped loving her mother as soon as he took off the earrings. :'( D951... Ian was born around D953. And quarters probably take 20 months to be born. ... Lol! Kasak didn't waste his time, maybe we'll see baby Agwen in the story too! I wonder if Tak was satisfied that there was Finally a baby Ian-like around? Let's see... Agwen is triple fire, so she was born in July D953. Go back 20 months, and you end up roughly around... December D951. Right now it's Autumn D951 + 1 month, 1 week. Uh... okay, either Meiwen is already pregnant, or she'll be so reaaaal soon. D: Dude. Category:Mizura